From Sea to Sea
by DarkerThanBlack201
Summary: A girl transfers to a Japanese high school from England and meets new people and friends. She goes through the hard times of high school drama...
1. Chapter 1

_*ding ding ding*_

My heart was pounding furiously in my chest.  
It's the first day of school and I'm already late!

_I am Mokazawa Umi. I am blond with turquoise eyes. I am 15 years old but I still look like a cute little girl. I was born and raised in England. My school status was cool but not popular My mom is sent me to Japan where my father is because she thinks I need to get to know him more. Truth is, I am really close to my dad and we mail all the time. _

I went to my class and stood outside the door. D-1 is what the sign said. I let out a sigh of release when I heard sensei still explaining what is going to happen. I'm guessing that I sighed too loud because after I did, she called me in. I slid the door open and stepped inside of the classroom. We were on the 2nd floor so the sun shined brightly through the windows.I went to the front of the room and stood before the class.

Hello. I am Mokazawa Umi. I am pleased to meet you and I look forward to working with you all for the rest of the year. I bowed to my class. The boys were all staring at me...it kind of felt uncomfortable. It was probably their first time seeing a transfer student from England... Or I'm just so cute that they are all head over heals for me :P

Mokazawa-chan, you will be sitting in the empty desk next to Fujimuri-kun in the back. I looked and there was a boy waving at me. I smiled and went to my new seat. I got out my supplies and settled in.

"Hello! I'm Ryuuji Fujimuri, Ryu for short. Nice to meet you Umi-chan!" the boy said with a wide smile on his face.

I looked at him and smiled. "Hello... So Fujimuri-san, how does sensei run things in the classroom?" It was my first day so I knew absolutely nothing..

"She just tells us to get our stuff out and then starts her lesson. Right now we are doing math." he explained

"Oh. Ok! Thank you for informing me." I got out my math book, notes, calculator, and my pencil case. Although I had my stuff, I didn't feel like I was fully prepared. I was probably still getting used to japan... It's only been 3 days since i moved. I just need to shake it off~ I was hoping that I would meet a lot of new people; have a fresh start! I think that life in Japan will suit me...

_*riiinnnggg*_

Class was finally over... Even though all I did was stare out of the window, I was exhausted! It was lunch time.. My dad hadn't given me any money so I made me own lunch. I opened my bento and looked at the food. Tamago, octopus shaped sausages, chicken, veggies, and rice. Just like a normal Japanese student right? I got out my chopsticks. ITADAKEMASU! I took a tamago and put it in my mouth. It was sweet~ When I reached out to get another, a pair of chopsticks beat me there. It was Ryu's. He put the tamago in his mouth and smiled. "It's good!" His compliment made me feel really happy. I smiled a little shy smile. Ryu looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh! You're actually really cute!" I blushed so much that I could feel myself burning up...  
t-thank you...

*oi Ryu!*  
Ryu turned around and went back to his friends. I could tell they were talking about me because a few of them were staring at me. I just calmly continued to enjoy the rest of my lunch...

The day went by really quickly. The last bell had finally rung and everyone was packing up. I, on the other hand, was walking around because I wanted to find the photography club. I loved taking pictures and I was pretty good at it.. I was going door to door until I realized that this wasn't working.

I went to the school office and asked them where it was. They said to go to room A-2 so I followed their directions. I opened the door and there he was. He was looking at his camera until he noticed I was there.. "Oh! Hey Umi-chan!" I sweat dropped...  
It was Ryu... It felt like wherever I was, he was there too... It's not like I disliked him but he was a very childish person.. "Hi  
Fujimuri-san..." I said again for the 10 billionth time. He smiled his gleaming smile and tilted his head a little so that his light, blond hair could shift.

"So...(trying to break the silence) is this photagraphy club?" I asked...

"Yep! This is it!" He replied

"Where are the other members?"

"There are none just me... But now you!"

"Are you serious? How is there no one in the club?"

"I don't know. I ask myself that everyday..." he said with a confused look on his face

I looked around the empty classroom... It made me sad to think that no one else enjoyed taking pictures..  
"Ma ma, don't look so sad. It'll still be fun with just the 2 of us!"

I acknowledged his positive spirit. "You're right! Fujimuri-san, lets have fun together!"

And that was how my day ended. I made a new friend and got to be in photograph club. It turns out that I kinda like school in Japan.. It is different but it's still fun. I can tell that I am going to have a fun time!

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~**

_*sound of raindrops hitting the roof*_

It was raining today. I was in a rush and I forgot to bring my umbrella. It started pouring halfway through my walk to school. I ran as fast as I could to school but I was still drenched. My hair, clothes, bag were all wet. Now I'm in my classroom and I don't know what I'm supposed to do.. I went to my desk and plopped into my seat. Of course I had to sit next to the most energized guy in our class. He was also the most popular guy. And the most good looking guy... I wonder how I am going to live through this... I sighed and laid back in my chair.

"Umi-chan. Are you okay? You don't look so well!" Ryu said with his innocent little voice.

"DO I _LOOK_ OK?! I DRENCHED WITH COLD, DISGUSTING RAIN WATER AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OK?! LIKE HEEL I'M OK!" all my anger rushed out at him. I looked at him with his half scared, half shocked face.

"I'm sorry..." He said

"Don't be. It's my fault. I just yelled at you for no reason and you were worrying about me." I said in a guilty way.

"If you want, I can let you borrow one of my hoodies." Ryu offered. "I always bring one just in case. I didn't get really wet so you can borrow it."

"That would help a lot! Thank you Fujimuri-san!" I said.

Ryu ran to get his hoodie. He gave it to me and I went to the bathroom to put it on. As I was running to the bathroom I bumped into some girls.

"I'm sorry." I said after I bumped into them. They looked familiar. They were in my class. It was Miyuki-san and Toma-san!

"Good morning Miyuki-san and Toma-san. I need to go to the bathroom so please excuse me." I said while I was trying to get around them. As I was about to get around, one of them grabbed my arm. I looked back in confusion. There, Miyuki was looking down upon me.

"What happened to your hair!" she exclaimed.

"I-I got wet in the rain.." I explained. She took me by the arm and bolted down the hall to the bathroom. Then she brushing my hair with her fingers. It was really knotted because of the rain and my curls.

"Uh, Miyuki-san? What are you doing? It kinda hurts" I asked.

"Beautiful hair like yours shouldn't be wasted!" she told me.

Now she was doing something crazy with my hair. It was covering my face. I'm guessing she was trying to dry it by flopping it everywhere. Toma entered the bathroom and asked Miyuki to stop.

"Miyuki stop it now. You're bothering her." Toma said. Miyuki wouldn't listen. A dark aura came leaking out of Toma.

"Did you hear what I said? STOP!" Toma yelled. Instantly my hair stopped moving and so did Miyuki-san.

"Thank you." Toma said with a satisfied look on her face. " Hello Umi-chan! Nice to meet up with you! I'm sorry if we bothered you. You see, Miyuki likes helping people and she hates messy hair. So I think you can figure out why she took you."

I glanced back at Miyuki and saw her shyly smiling. I giggled a little bit.

"We really wanted to meet you Umi-chan! You were a new student from England and we wanted to be your friends! I hope that we get along well!" Toma said.

That was the first time anyone had said that they wanted to be friends with me!" I hope We become great friends!" I said with a smile.

I noticed that when Miyuki and dragged me to the bathroom, my clothes became dry. I went back to the class with my Toma and Miyuki and returned the hoodie back to Ryu. It was only my second day at school and I had already made 3 friends. This was a great accomplishment! I enjoyed the rest of my day and came home with excitement. I couldn't wait for school!

**The End of Chapter 1 ^^ please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Homeroom Sensei: stand! bow!*_**

_It was my 2nd week at school. I had made 3 new friends... Fujimuri Ryuuji: tall, dirty blond, copper colored eyes Shizuwa Miyuki: tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes Yamamoto Toma: average height, light brown hair with blond strips, brown eyes. Ryu was the puppy-like boy who was the popular guy in the grade and always filled with energy. We sit next to each other in homeroom. Miyuki-san and Toma-san sit across from us. Miyuki is a sporty girl with a soft, gushy heart. Toma was a "popular with guys" type of girl. They were both really kind. We all eat lunch together and talk to each other. They all make me feel welcomed._

I got my stuff out for English class. I didn't pay attention to this class because I was from England. I could tell that sensei didn't really care either way if I payed attention or not. In classes I didn't care for, I would stare out the window. I would be deep inside my thoughts and wonder about how life in England would be if I stayed there. Everyday I would ask myself if my mom and I made the right choice of sending me to Japan. There are always some good things and some bad things about it. I remember my mom saying before I left, "If it is too difficult in Japan, you can always come back to England. Back to me..." (sigh) My mind is in a battle right now... I don't know what to do!

"umi-chan? Umi-chan? UMI-CHAN!"

I came back to my senses..

"Huh? W-What what?" I said.

"Are you feeling OK? You keep on spacing out." Ryu said to me.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some stuff.." I explained

"Well, if you think too much, you're gonna get a LOT of wrinkles." He told me

A vein popped out of my head..Cool down Umi! He's just obnoxious. I turned to him and said to him with a rough smile," D-Don't worry about it! I'm not thinking that hard! And I am very careful of my skin, thank you very much!"

How could someone as popular as him be SO ANNOYING?! I turned around and resumed to my thinking._ Still, I loved being in Japan as much as I loved being in England. If I left Japan i doubt that anyone would care, but if I went back to England, who knows how many of my friends will welcome me back.. I've only been in Japan for 3 weeks so I guess it would be pointless if I move back now. I should just stay here and see how things turn out.. (sigh)_

"Oi Umi-chan~! You're gonna get wrinkles~!" Ryu said in a teasing tone.

I was ready to beat the life out of him.

"Do you have to comment on everything I do?Can't you see that there is something serious going on inside of my brain?!" I said with an irritated voice.

Ryu gave a shocked look at me but then returned to his normal face.

"Umi-chan, remember. If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me.I'll always be there when you need me." he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back. That comment made me feel so good inside.

*rrriiinnnggg*

It was time for gym class. I put my books in my bag and left the classroom. I think I'm going to stay in Japan for some time. I chuckled and continued my way to the gym.

( in the gym)

_For our gym unit, it was volleyball. I sucked at almost every sport. Lucky for me, I had Miyuki and Toma in my gym class._

**Sensei: GIRLS AND BOYS SEPARATE! GIRLS A TEAM IS SHIZUWA, YAMAMOTO, MOKAZAWA (continues to say the list).**

"Yes! Umi! You're in our team too!" Miyuki yelled. "It's gonna be so fun! We are gonna win! Obviously cause I'm on the team."

I smiled at Miyuki-chan while she was boasting about how good she was at sports. I sweat dropped because I knew we were going to lose since I was on their team.

**Sensei: YOSH! ALL TEAMS GET READY! GIRL TEAM A VS TEAM C IS FIRST! BOYS TEAM B VS TEAM D IS PLAYING!**

I went to our side on the court. Toma was serving first. She hit the ball over the ball. the other team received it and played it back. I was in the back row so I wasn't doing much..The ball continued to go back and forth.. Then suddenly the ball came rushing at me! I didn't know what to do so I blocked my face. The ball got in contact with me but then when in another direction other than up.

I watched to see the ball hit a guy in the head. Luckily he wasn't moving around a lot at that time. I ran up to him and bowed.

"I am so so sorry!" I said, still in my bowing position. I looked up and my eyes met his. It was a tall guy with blackish-blue hair and jet black eyes. A drop of sweat trickled down his chin. It seemed as if time had frozen. It was only us two. His eyes had captured me right then and there.

"Ah-uh... Here's the ball..." he said. His words had brought me back to life

"Oh! I'm so sorry uh..."

"It's Kuromi Shouta" he said with a low, gentle voice.

"Sorry Kuromi-san! I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay. Accidents happen, right?" He smiled at me while handing me the volleyball.

I nodded and then ran back to my court. My heart was racing! I calmly handed the other team the ball and continued on. Although it looked like I was paying attention to the game, my mind was stuck on Kuromi-kun. He was so good looking! He probably had a girlfriend though so I should back off. The ball didn't come to me during the game and just like that, the class was over.

(Lunch time)

I was getting ready for lunch with Miyuki, Toma, and Ryu. We would move the desks so that we could all face each other. Today there were 4 desks that were set up. As I went to go sit in my usual spot, I asked Toma-san why there were 4 desks.

"Ryu invited another friend. He said that he was feeling lonely being the only guy." she explained.

As I got my lunch out, Ryu and another person came and sat down. When I looked up, it was Kuromi-san. I had a shocked look on my face. Why was HE sitting with us?!

He looked around." WOW! It's really weird to eat with other people. Especially with other genders." He said with a wide smile on his face. He looked at us. " Hello! I'm Kuromi Shouta! Thank you for having me sit with you!"

Shouta is in our class now. He was out for a few days of school because of his trip to England." Ryu explained." Oh! this is Mokazawa Umi. She was born and raised in England!"

I looked up at Kuromi-kun. "H-Hello." I said in a shy voice.

He looked at me with wide eyes." Oh! You're the one who hit me with the volleyball!" he said.

I blushed." I am so sorry. I hope that you aren't injured!" I said

"Wow Umi-chan. I never knew you had a vicious side to you." Ryu said in a teasing way.

"S-Shut up! It was an accident" I yelled at Ryu. He continued to make faces at me and I continued to get more and more embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Umi-chan. It only got swelled up." Kuromi-san said in a joke-ish way.

"NOT YOU TOO!" I exclaimed. I slumped down in my chair, red as a tomato.

A few moments later, lunch was over and Kuromi-san and I hadn't talked for the rest of the day.

_All I was thinking about was him. I didn't exactly understand why. It felt like he cast a spell on me. All I wanted to do was talk to him, but I knew that someone like him would never have a fun conversation with someone like me. I continued to think about him until bed time. I slowly fell asleep with Shouta-kun still stuck in my head._

******_I hope I get to see him tomorrow... _**


	3. Chapter 3

_I couldn't sleep a wink yesterday. My mind was only on him. Kuromi Shouta. His jet-black eyes felt like they were engraved into my heart. I can still see him playing volleyball. His perfect serves and little sweat drops slowly coming down to his chin. I can't wait to see him. AND HE'S IN MY CLASS! It's like a dream come true! The noble prince with the beautiful princess! Just like a fairytale.. I wonder if he has any interests in cute, little, English girls..Well, maybe I'll find out soon!_

_**(next day)**_

"OHIO Moka-chan!" a voice behind me said. I turned around. It was Shouta-kun. I rubbed my eyes and straightened out my hair.

"O-O-Ohio Kuromi-san." I said, barely getting the words out of my mouth.

"Weather's really nice today right? I can't believe how strange Japan weather is. It's sunny now but then all of a sudden rain comes pouring down on us."

"Yeah...I totally agree..." I said while looking up at the sky.

"YOSH! I'll see you in class! Bye bye!" he said with a smile on his handsome, loving face."

I waved back until he turned around. OH MY GOD! What was that?! I thought that my heart was going to burst out of my chest! It's a good thing he ended the conversation~(pause) Maybe not... Still, I got to talk to my crush. That's good enough! I continued my way to class.

_***sensei: Ok everyone! We will be switching seats today! Put your student number on the sheet of paper and put it in the basket at the front of the room.***_

I put my number down.15. I went up and put my paper in the basket. I went back to my seat and calmly watched as others went up to put their numbers in. After all the others went up, sensei took the basket and started pulling out numbers and putting them in specific desk areas. Everyone around me was chit-chattin away.

_***sensei: OK. These are your seats for now. Make new friends and have fun. If you don't... not my problem.***_

I looked up at the chalkboard. I was only one desk in front of my current one. I was around numbers 9, 26, 14, and 3. I went to my new desk and sat down. It felt a little different but basically the same. I totally forgot about the people around me until I heard a PLOP next to me. I looked and saw Toma sitting in front of me and Miyuki sitting next to her.

"I can't believe we're sitting together! That's great! We can get to know each other!" I said while smiling.

"Really! Sensei actually has some idea of who is friends with who!" Miyuki said.

"But it's not like she actually makes the seats. We just have great luck." Toma said.

I smiled and giggled when I watched them bicker at each other. Then I heard another PLOP sound. It was coming from next to me. I turned to see Kuromi-kun sitting next to me. I popped up from my seat with a shiver going down my spine. I sat backed down in my seat and looked down at my desk. Why is HE sitting here?!

"Oh! Moka-chan! You're my desk buddy! I hope we make many memories, K? " He said with a smile.

I turned and nodded at him. Oh no! What am I going to do? I can't even look at him straight in the eyes! What am I supposed to do! I was running through my brain when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ryuuji.

"Oi? Are you OK? You seem a little pale. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" he asked with a soft voice.

"No. I'm okay." I responded. _In reality I was feeling a little dizzy. I looked back down at my desk. I put my face on my desk. It was really hot around me. Everything's blurry now... what's happening?_

**_*waking up* _**

_Ughh.. Where am I? What happened? I recall being in the classroom. I was feeling a little hot wasn't I? Or was it just the weather. (looking around) It seems like someone took me to the nurse.. _

"Oh! You're awake Mokazawa-chan!"

I looked around and saw the nurse standing next to the curtains.

"How are you feeling? Shouta-kun brought you here and told me that you had fainted. You do have a high fever. Do you feel nauseous or sick to you're stomach?"

"Uh.. no. I think I just need a bit more rest." I responded calmly while in reality I was freaking out._ Kuromi-san brought me here?! What am I supposed to do? Should I go back to class and thank him? But wouldn't that be obvious that I like him?! But I need to thank the person that brought me here? What am I supposed to do? _

_"_Uh..Are you okay Mokazawa-chan? You seem really red." sensei siad. Steam literally came out of my ears_. _

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine." I said, trying to keep my calm.

"Well OK. You should head back home. Get a lot of sleep and try drinking a lot of liquids.I'll call your parents so that they can come and pick you up. Go collect your stuff and homework from other classes. Don't worry that much about homework. Just try to relax a bit. It must be stressful with all the pressure from school right when you moved."

"Thank you. And I will rest a lot and try to come to school tomorrow."

I walked out of her office and went back to recollect my stuff. I got my homework from my classes and got picked up by my mom. During the whole entire time I was at home and supposedly resting, I was thinking about how I should say thank you to Shouta-kun. It was a Thursday so if I don't go to school for the next day, I'll have more time to think about it.

_How should I do it? Should it be casual? Should it be formal? _All those questions were running through my brain. _Well I have until Monday to think about it so I should just listen to sensei and relax. _

***beep beep beep* **

****_(checking cell-phone) _

**MESSAGE SAYS: **

**Umi-chan?! Are you OKAY?! You just fainted during class.**

** I hope you're fine. Just to make sure, me Miyuki, Ryuuji, and Shouta are coming over after school.**

** We'll bring snacks and stuffs so don't worry. See you then! **

**- Toma-chan =^o^= **

***THUNDER BOLT* **

_WHAT SHOULD I DO!? _


End file.
